


ONS

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Night Stands, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Ein One Night Stand im betrunkenen Zustand.Wie geht es danach wohl weiter?





	ONS

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot liegt seit meinem Sommerurlaub auf meinem Rechner, jetzt ist es Zeit, ihn frei zu lassen ;-)

„Alberich, wir müssen reden.“

Boerne stellte sich seiner Assistentin, die gerade in den wohlverdienten Feierabend gehen wollte, in den Weg.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber.“

Die kleine Frau versuchte sich an ihrem wesentlich größeren Gegenüber vorbei zu drängeln und wurde von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter gestoppt. 

„Sie sind also der Meinung, dass wir einfach so tun sollten, als sei nichts passiert? Einfach weiter machen? Business as usual?“

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Nun, was spricht denn dagegen?“

_'Eine ganze Menge'_, dachte Boerne.

„Alberich, ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir wenigstens darüber sprechen müssen, bevor wir zur Tagesordnung über gehen.“

Silke Haller schüttelte energisch den Kopf. 

„Was gibt es denn da zu reden?“ 

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Boernes Hand lag noch immer warm auf ihrer Schulter. 

„Eine ganze Menge.“

„Ich wüsste nicht was. Wir waren betrunken und dann ist eben passiert, was in solchen Situationen manchmal passiert. Wir sind doch beide erwachsen.“

_„Ja“_, dachte Boerne. _„Betrunken waren wir. Sehr sogar. Und trotzdem erinnere ich mich an alles.“_

\--- 

Es war die Abschiedsfeier des Dekans gewesen. Sie hatten eine Menge guten Rotwein und eine viel zu süße Bowle, die irgendwelche Studenten gemacht hatten, getrunken.  
Betrunken wie sie waren, hatten sie mit einem Taxi nach Hause fahren wollen und waren zur Straße gegangen um eines anzuhalten.  
Doch stattdessen hatten sie sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und in den Sternenhimmel geschaut. Und während Boerne über Sternbilder doziert hatte, hatte Silke ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und gesagt: 

„Du bist'n toller Chef. Echt.“

Da hatte er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und irgendwie hatten sich seine Finger in Bewegung gesetzt und waren erst an ihrem Arm auf und ab gestrichen und dann auf ihre Hüfte gerutscht.  
Und dann hatte sie ihn angeschaut und gelächelt und er hatte sie geküsst. Hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
Ehe er sich versah,waren da ihre Hände gewesen, die unter sein Hemd geglitten waren und er hatte sie in diesem Moment so sehr gewollt, dass es ihm fast selbst unheimlich gewesen war.

Immerhin hatten sie noch so viel klaren Verstand besessen, dass sie doch ein Taxi genommen und damit zu Boernes Wohnung gefahren waren. 

Kaum im Hausflur waren sie auch schon wieder wie ausgehungert über einander hergefallen und Boerne hatte es gerade so geschafft sein Wohnungstür aufzuschließen. 

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte er sie hochgehoben und in sein Schlafzimmer getragen. 

Schnell hatten sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und diese im ganzen Raum verstreut.

Ihre Küsse waren leidenschaftlich gewesen und über den Rest konnte er kaum nachdenken ohne, dass es ihm warm unterm Hemdkragen wurde. 

Und am nächsten Morgen, als er wach geworden war, war sie weg gewesen. Hatte all ihre Sachen aufgesammelt und war verschwunden. Einzig der Duft ihres Parfums hatte noch an seinem Kissen gehangen. 

\--- 

„Und jetzt sollen wir so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert?“ 

Boernes Stimme bebte.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich meine nur, dass wir nicht darüber reden müssen. Es ist doch alles gut.“

_„Nichts ist gut!“_ Am liebsten hätte er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, stattdessen sagte er:

„Ich kann das aber nicht.“ 

Silke seufzte laut hörbar.

„Also gut. Reden Sie.“

„Können wir das vielleicht im Büro besprechen und nicht hier zwischen Tür und Angel?“

Sie folgte ihm und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Alberich... Silke, ich... Mir ist so etwas noch nie passiert.“

Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich meine, ich habe noch nie mit einer Mitarbeiterin... Geschweige denn überhaupt im betrunkenen Zustand... Also...“

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Na und? Ich habe auch noch nie mit meinem Chef geschlafen. Und dass ich betrunken mit jemandem im Bett gelandet bin, ist auch schon lange her.“

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie betont lässig dort saß und über ihren One Night Stand sprach, als es es das normalste der Welt. 

Er selbst war alles andere als entspannt. Was er ihr gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit gewesen. Weder hatte er jemals mit einer Kollegin oder Mitarbeiterin geschlafen, noch hatte er bisher in seinem Leben einen einzigen One Night Stand gehabt.

Man mochte es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber nicht mal zu den wildesten Zeiten im Studium war es soweit gekommen. 

„Wollen Sie mir gerade weismachen, Sie hätten noch nie einen One Night Stand gehabt?“

Boerne schob sich dir Brille auf der Nase zurecht und nestelte dann nervös an seinem Hemdsärmel. 

„Nein. Also bis jetzt“, sagte er dann.

Silke sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und was war mit dieser chinesischen Prinzessin? Mit der hätten Sie doch...“ 

Sie machte eine Pause und beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wusste sie doch genau, wie sehr ihn diese Sache damals mitgenommen hatte. Und sie selber auch.

„Ich meine, da hätten Sie sich doch auch drauf eingelassen.“

Er ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber darum geht es doch auch nicht.“

„Und worum geht es dann?“

Boerne blickte wieder auf und sah seine Assistentin an.

„Wie oft haben Sie schon mit jemandem geschlafen, für den Sie nichts empfunden haben?“

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, welchen Weg dieses Gespräch einschlagen würde. 

„Nun, ich schätze, Sie erwarten eine ehrliche Antwort.“

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung, die man als Nicken hätte bezeichnen können.

Jetzt war sie es, die den Kopf, in Anbetracht dessen, was sie im Begriff war zu sagen, in die Hände legte.

„Noch nie. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich...“

Sie hielt inne, als sie hörte wie er aufstand und die wenigen Schritte zu ihr herüber kam.  
Ihr Blick blieb abgewandt, als er sich vor sie kniete und seine Hände an ihre Unterarme legte.  
Als er dann sprach, waren seine Worte leise und mit Bedacht gesprochen, gar nicht so, wie er sonst war.

„Ich auch nicht, Silke. Und deswegen möchte ich auch, dass wir darüber reden. Ich kann nicht jeden Tag hier im Institut so tun, als würde ich nichts für dich empfinden. Vor dieser Nacht fiel mir das schon hin und wieder schwer, aber jetzt halte ich es für unmöglich.“

Seine Hände strichen auf ihren Unterarmen auf und ab und sie hob ihr Gesicht.

„Vor dieser Nacht fiel es Ihnen schon schwer?“ 

Sie blieb vorsichtshalber beim Sie, wollte noch ein letztes bisschen Distanz wahren.

„Heißt das, dass Sie schon länger Gefühle für mich haben?“

Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und rechnete damit, dass sie sich abwenden würde, doch sie sah ihm weiter in die Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort. 

„Ich denke, diese Frage muss ich mit _Ja_ beantworten.“ 

Er lächelte und sprach weiter.

„Mir ist noch nie jemand begegnet, der so ist wie du. Selbstsicher, klug, humorvoll und so geerdet . Und dazu noch überaus kompetent und...“ 

Sein Daumen setzte sich auf ihrer Wange in Bewegung. 

„Wunderschön.“

Silke fühlte ihr Herz schnell in ihrer Brust schlagen. Nie hatte ihr jemand so seine Gefühle gestanden. Überhaupt hatten das noch nicht viele getan. Und nun war es Boerne, ihr Chef und der Mann, von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet und gleichermaßen am meisten gehofft hatte, der genau das tat.

Schon kurz nachdem sie angefangen hatte als seine Assistentin zu arbeiten, hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie ihn interessant fand. Irgendwann war aus interessant attraktiv geworden und noch eine Weile später hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie sich in ihren Chef verliebt hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich selbst jegliche romantischen Gefühle Boerne gegenüber verboten und bisher hatte sie immer alles unter Kontrolle gehabt. Hatte ihn manchmal beobachtet und sich vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn sie und Boerne eine andere Beziehung zueinander hätte. Doch dann hatte ihre Vernunft jedes Mal wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. Bis zu dieser Nacht.  
Mehr als jemals zuvor hatte sie sich danach selbst zurechtgewiesen. Hatte sich gesagt, dass das alles sowieso keinen Zweck hatte und sie ihre Arbeitsbeziehung auf keinen Fall riskieren durfte. 

Jetzt jedoch hatte Boerne die Karten einfach neu gemischt und sie war jetzt am Zug. 

Sie fixierte seinen Blick. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren würde. Mit uns.“

Boerne griff ihre Hände. 

„Ich will aber, dass es funktioniert!“

Er sagte dies mit einer solchen Vehemenz, dass sie kurz erschrak. Offensichtlich war es ihm ernst.  
Wie um seine Worte zu untermalen, zog er sie in eine Umarmung und sie verlor sich in dem Gefühl von Glück und Wärme, das sie plötzlich durchflutete. 

„Ich will das doch auch. Aber ich habe Angst, dass es nicht funktioniert mit uns.“ 

Sie flüsterte gegen sein Ohr und er schob sie ein kleines bisschen von sich. Nur so weit, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Lass es uns versuchen. Bitte!“

Sein Ton war fast flehend und statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, drückte sie ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Ganz so, als wäre es der erste. Was in Anbetracht der Küsse, die sie bereits ausgetauscht hatten, fast lächerlich erschien.


End file.
